1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic device which uses liquid toner, and more particularly to a carrier liquid removal mechanism which removes a carrier liquid from an image before transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wet electrophotographic device that uses liquid toner has advantages not achieved by a dry electrophotographic device that uses powder toner, and greater importance has recently been attached to its value.
For example, since extremely small toner of a submicron size can be used, image quality is high, and a texture similar to that of printing (e.g., offset printing) can be realized. Since a sufficient image density can be obtained by a small amount of toner, the toner can be fixed on a sheet economically at a relatively low temperature. As a result, energy is saved.
In the case of the wet electrophotographic device, a toner image formed on a photosensitive body, and the residual carrier liquid left near the toner image must be removed. As one of the methods of removing carrier liquid, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-278302 discloses a method of removing the residual carrier liquid by blowing airflow along the surface of a photosensitive body, wherein there are two or more nozzles for blowing air.
However, a velocity of airflow that passes through a narrow gap area along the surroundings of the photosensitive body causes airflow reflection or interference. The airflow reflection or interference moves a toner image (image) on the photosensitive body (generates image run) at an initial stage in which a large amount of the residual carrier liquid remains after image formation. Consequently, deterioration of image quality is inevitable.